Shadow Walkers:
by TeenGrimm
Summary: Based in season 3b after the shadow demons attack at Derek's loft, Chris calls back up from two brothers, the Winchesters. Chris fills the boys in about Scott and his pack. the boys join up with the pack. this hunt gets interesting
1. Chapter 1

"Can you believe this stuff about werewolves that can turn at will?" Dean called over the Metallica that he was paying loudly. Sam looked out the window reading the 'welcome to beacon hills' sign as it sped past the window.  
"I believe it, just because we haven't seen it doesn't mean it can't happen. Chris's family has been doing this job longer than the Campbell's have." Sam replied with his deep voice. The two brothers sat in silence until they arrived the apartment building. They took the elevator up to the Argents floor, the doors slid open to reveal blood on the walls. The boys pulled their guns out and ran into the apartment, when they saw Christ on the floor covered in blood same kneeled by his side while dean did a sweep of the apartment. Lifting Chris walking into the bedroom and rested him on the bed.  
"The place is clean, whatever did that to him didn't follow him up to finish the job." Dean called as he walking into the room, "how is he?" he asked as he sat on a chair in the corner.  
"I think he will b…" Sam started before being cut off by running footsteps, guns raised the investigated the source of the noise. A beautiful young girl was kneeling near the blood with a very worried look on her face, when she looked up and saw the two brother, the look on her face changed from worry, to fear and then angry.  
"SCOTT!" she yelled in an aggressive tone, a few seconds later a teenage boy ran into the room, as soon as he saw the two brother with their guns, his eyes turned a burning red, his fangs pushed their way into his jaw line, his claws extended. Sam and Dean looked shocked at first but when Scott charged instinct kicked in and the fighting start, Scott landed a rather deep slash on Deans upper arm and knocked Sam into a wall but not before being shot twice and stabbed once, Scott and the boys both looked at each other taking a breather, Scott was about to run at them when a sound like coughing came from the bed room, everyone dropped the fight and ran into the room. Chris was starting to wake up and when he saw the amount of blood on Scott and Dean he swore under his breath.  
"Scott, Allison, this is Sam and Dean Winchester, they are hunters, met them a long time ago. What happened to you two?" he finished looking as Scott and Dean. They both looked at each other and Scott was the first to talk.  
"well, Allison and I run up here to find Sam and Dean looking around with gun, we saw all the blood around and so I attacked, they shot and stabbed me, I landed a blow to his arm" he said motioning to Dean. Chris rolled his eyes and looked at dean.  
"Are you ok?" he asked looking at the older brother.  
"I'm fine, just a scratch, it will heal." He replied simply  
"Dad, what happened?" Alison asked worried.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine, one of those shadow demons attacked me." He replied slowly starting to get up.  
"Chris, what are they?" Sam asks. Silence goes over the room, all eyes fixed on Chris.  
"I don't know…" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Black Mask

_**The Winchesters are going to have two story lines going through this story, one that is going along with the show and a personal mission, just a hint for ya, not everything in the past stays there. I have a clear idea of where Scott is in the show timeline, but I haven't Figured out whether or not to write the new Sam and Dean, with the damages brotherhood, I might give it a shot? Also sorry that I won't be posting very often, got a lot of my mind and am just starting year 11 year. **_

It was 7 in the morning by the time that the Winchesters left to find a hotel and Scott and Allison decided to take the day of because they hadn't had any sleep. As Alison walked into her room Scott looked at her sadly, the floral paint that Isaac had drawn on still visible. Before Scott could walk out of the door Chris Called him into the study.  
"Scott, about that fight you had with Sam and Dean… two things, first of all you need to be careful with you fight with someone who isn't a werewolf, you're an Alpha now and a scratch too deep or a bite will kill or turn them, can your conscience deal with a death? How would you feel bringing someone into this life? Actions have consequence, be careful. And two, these creatures, I might know someone who can help find out what these things are. I'll deal with it and we will let you know" Chris told, nodding toward Allison at the end.  
"I know I'm an Alpha now, and I'm sorry I hurt those guys. They weren't exactly defenceless, you know." He finished before walking toward to door and saying good bye to everyone.

**Sam and Dean POV**

The black lights of the impala illuminated the hotel walls, they boys had just checked in a brought the car to the front of the small, three star room. They each grabbed a bag of their essentials and set up in the room.  
"Sam, do you think we need to take care of that Scott kid?" Dean said throwing himself onto the bed.  
"If it has to happen, but Chris said that he hadn't killed." Sam simply replied.  
"If the kid hasn't killed, than how is he an Alpha? Beta's kill Alpha's is steal their power, so what im saying is he has killed." Dean replied.  
"I don't know, really don't." Sam replied.  
"Well I'm going to find out, but not until I get a few hours shut eye." Dean replied rolling over and going to sleep almost intently.  
"Hey Dean!" Sam called throwing a pillow at his still sleeping brother. Dean jumped up and pulled the silver hunting knife he kept under his pillow out and was ready to fight. After dean realised that there was no fighting to be done he lowered the knife and looked over to see Sam's amused face.  
"What time is it?" he said in his deep sleep voice.  
"10:30 in the morning" he replied. "I think I found something on those shadow demons. "  
"Come on, you just gonna leave me hanging or you gonna tell me?" he snapped back.  
"You ever hear of the Oni?" Sam asked.  
"Uh, some sort of Japanese demons aren't they? I think dad hunted one back when we were kids." Dean replied now pulling himself into attention.  
"Did he ever mention how to kill it? Because I can't find anything."  
Dean opened the old book that belonged to their dad, flipping the worn pages.  
"…I have been hunting an unknown Demon for over 2 weeks now, I now know that it is an Oni, the only thing that seems to slow it down in breaking its mask or lighting the son of a bitch on fire…" dean read aloud. Dean close the book and picked up his car keys.  
"Let's go clue Chris in on it." Dean called. Dean's face changed from confusion to anger then confusion again then back to anger all in a matter of second.  
"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled, Sam came running out to see what was happening when he saw it. In the Hood of the Impala a large Spiral was scratched into the pain work.  
"Well, looks like time for a new paint." Sam said jokingly slapping Dean on the shoulder. An unhappy Dean sat in the driver's seat and sped off toward the Argents apartment. The brothers walked into the Apartment to find Chris and two teenagers, one was his daughter Alison and the other they didn't recognise.  
"We know what they are" Dean told the others.  
"So do we…" Chris said as he slid something over the table, when Sam opened the cloth a dark, broken mask of the Oni was hidden within.  
"Chris, you have some explaining to do." Dean said in his firm voice.


End file.
